The Year of the Witch
by avolonaviir
Summary: A dark and sinister threat from a different time and place weilding strange magic...


**Plight, Flight, and Funeral Night**

Two dark shadowy figures came swooping upon the grounds nearly hit by the whomping willow. The figures flew to the doors as they approached the doors where blast aside by a jet of green light just as they where to crash into it. The doors of the great hall blew open from the wind and rain outside. In the doorway stood two figures, one of an older woman and the other of a young man wrapped in a long dark cloak, long raven black hair, and carrying a broom. They spoke with a thick American accent as all eyes where upon them.

"Ravencroft has fallen!" They said in unison as a jet of green light struck the woman.

Drip….drip….drip. A large slash across his chest could be seen, rain mingled with his blood as he winced.

Many of the students stand screaming looking around as if looking to see an unseen enemy waiting to pounce. "Where and what is Ravencroft?" Fred asked standing and looking up at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore stood and waved his long willow wand sparks shot from the tip booming and crackling, distraught he stood from his seat and quickly ushered the person out of the room. Just as Dumbledore reached the door, the man snapped this fingers, the older woman started to float off the floor and follow them. The doors to the great hall snapped closed at the look on Dumbledore's face. Dumbledore turned to the young man his wand drawn and pointing it at his heart.

"Who are you, how did you get here, and who attacked Ravencroft? "Dumbledore asked his eyes growing a steely grey.

"I am Daniel Cabot, I flew here, and the demons attacked us, who else?" Daniel said looking weary.

Daniel leaned against the wall as his legs felt weak.

"But how, I helped form that spell myself." Dumbledore muttered pacing up and down the entrance hall.

"The protection spells shattered." Daniel said sliding to the floor "there was a ripple of dark magic, a pact was forged. Did you not feel it?"

The doorway to the great hall started to open, in unison they whipped around facing the door. Daniel snapped his fingers as Dumbledore shot a bold of glowing yellow energy at the door sealing it.

"A pact, it can't be …. Can it?" Dumbledore asked starting to sway.

Daniel snapped his fingers and a chair formed catching him. "I must …." Daniel said motioning at the body. He stood and snapped his fingers again, the doors burst open and students spilled out. Daniel smiled and stood motioning to a raven-haired boy with emerald green eyes. "Hey you throw me that walking stick."

Harry grabbed the staff that seemed to appear out of nowhere and walked over to Daniel. Harry held out his hand to him. Daniel stands and pulls Harry into a sort of hug and whispered "Trust no one, darkness is abound." As these words are, uttered Minerva McGonagall came out of the dinning hall tears stained her cheeks as she rushed to the body.

"My sister…. Oh dear what have you gotten yourself into?" McGonagall choked out in a whisper between sobs.

"Miss, would you like me to….." Daniel said leaning hard on the staff.

"Yes thank you, Hagrid!" She called for the half-giant gatekeeper.

"Professor." Hagrid said picking up the old woman and cradled the body in his arms.

Daniel limped to the door with McGonagall at his side; they walked out onto the rain soaked grounds. Time seemed to stand still, the drops hung suspended in the air. A crack of thunder and a wave of Minerva's wand and the drops near the group transformed into millions of candles. The group came to the forest edge; the candles formed a circle around them glowing brightly. The students seemed to have followed and gathered in groups muttering. With a feeble flick of her wand, McGonagall said "Accio bottles." Three bottles came zooming to her palm un-corking each she set to work painting symbols on the woman's arms, hands, face, and neck.

Daniel stood dropping the staff and said softly in a whisper in the beginning and growing to a shout. "Great Ones, keepers of the forests and glens, of mountains and hills, of streams and oceans. We call you here, Great Mother whom the waters of life flow, Great Lord hunter and protector. Each of whom stands unnoticed on the edge." As Daniel finished a man appeared he looked as if he was covered in plants and at his side stood a beautiful woman heavy with child, they looked neither solid nor incorporeal. Many gasps could be heard from the students, a bolt of lightning shot down from the sky striking the body. A shriek of fear could be heard as the light cleared all that was left was a seed. The circle of candles the fire flared and culminated as one and sparked into the seed. Daniel stood a tear fell from his cheek and landed on the seed forming a small leather pouch. Daniel sighed and all grew dark.


End file.
